


【卷三】害羞受求欢剧本（三）被干进行时，第三人加入

by manguo



Series: ［直播］全息性体验（海棠v文，仅免费章） [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, NP, 双性, 海棠风
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manguo/pseuds/manguo
Series: ［直播］全息性体验（海棠v文，仅免费章） [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439320
Kudos: 38





	【卷三】害羞受求欢剧本（三）被干进行时，第三人加入

“医生，请您治好我、我的骚病……”  
夏夏趴跪在沙发上，两腿分开一些，臀部高高翘起，男人能透过薄薄的蕾丝隐约看到潮湿饱满的粉色肉唇，宽大的T恤因为姿势滑落到腰部，从下面的空荡处可以直接看到穿着蕾丝文胸的胸脯。  
医生眸色深沉地盯着面前诱人的躯体，缓缓道：“你要选择什么疗法？说得详细一点，我要再确认一下。”  
夏夏面对着沙发，有种鸵鸟终于把头埋进沙子的感觉，倒是更能放得开一点了，他软着嗓子道：“我…我想让医生狠狠地干我…让我不再空虚……”  
医生一手扯下内裤，一手解开了裤子的拉链，勃发的大屌弹了出来，他从白大褂的兜里掏出一管润滑，挤在少年的后穴，然后一边扩张一边问道：“前面被肏过吗？”  
夏夏是有过几次性经验的，不过他还记得自己扮演的身份是个处男，就顺着说：“没有…不过，医生可以…直接进来…用力地治好我……啊嗯——”  
医生憋了好一会儿，听到少年的邀请自然不会客气，立刻就闯入了有些湿润的花穴，他经验不少，知道能插入得那么顺利的不会是处子穴，就掐着少年的腰直接大力操干。  
这样半生不熟的男生尝起来最是美味。肉穴不松不紧，又没有处子那么青涩，媚肉刚刚好地裹着男人的肉棒，每一次冲撞都要用龟头重重地顶开软肉才能操出藏在里面的淫水，然后湿热软滑的肉壁就会再一次吸住阴茎不放。  
男人肏逼肏得舒爽，骚话就更多了：“夏夏，你的小逼那么会吸肉棒，就是为了吃男人的鸡巴生的……你一直不喂饱它，它也会生病的。”  
夏夏被操得迷迷糊糊的，想不出什么台词，就顺着嗯了几声。  
男人也没指望夏夏接戏，继续道：“你的阴唇是粉的，这就是它生病的表现。你要多喂它吃鸡巴，吃到阴唇红了肿了，那就是有疗效了。”  
在交合的同时，男人的手也没闲着，一只手揉捏手感弹软的圆翘屁股，一只手的手指在臀瓣之间的隐秘洞口有些急切地扩张。  
“你的骚病很严重，要双管齐下……”  
男人说着就转移了战场，他把仍然坚挺的阴茎从粉逼里抽出来，又插进了已经被扩张好的后穴。作为一个纯gay，他还是更喜欢操这里，无论是从心理上还是生理上都会有更强烈的快感，所以插入之后，肉棒甚至又大了一点，把本就狭窄一些的菊穴撑得满满的。  
他捏着少年丰腴饱满的臀肉操干，深色的巨物在白嫩的肉丘之间进进出出。透明的润滑液被挤出来了一些，顺着大腿往下流，留下像淫水一样的暧昧湿痕，还有一些润滑液被肉棒操成了白沫，堆在穴口旁，显得格外淫靡。  
两人的身体一起随着交合晃动，肉体碰撞出啪啪的声响，又被喘息呻吟盖住了一些。  
突然，一阵敲门声打断了少年的呻吟，医生却继续酣畅地操穴，同时高声说“进来吧”。  
听到门被推开，脚步声渐渐接近，夏夏的身体有些发僵，他把脸挨着沙发，羞耻感爆棚。而身后的男人仍然没有停下动作。  
来人有些轻佻地笑了一声：“哟，这是干嘛呢？”  
医生半退出去，又狠狠向前一顶，夏夏咬着下唇呜咽了一声。医生又重重拍了一下少年的屁股，看着白嫩的臀肉颤了几颤，才慢慢悠悠地回答：“给他治病。”  
那个人笑嘻嘻地揉了一把夏夏的奶子：“哦…又是一个要治骚病的小浪货。啧，还长了两张淫嘴……一根鸡巴恐怕治不彻底吧。”  
医生在少年腰侧轻轻捏了一下，示意他自己接话。  
“是、是的，请您一起…喂饱我……”


End file.
